The New Werewolf
by germanfanfictioner
Summary: Draco is the leader of a werewolf pack. His pack gets a new addition: a young boy with big green eyes called Harry. As the alpha wolf Draco has to perform a special ritual to initiate Harry. And so Draco takes care of Harry. AU THIS IS SMUT! COMPLETE
1. The New Werewolf

**This is my first Harry Potter Oneshot. I am working on a multi-chaptered fanfic and I am looking for a beta. So, if you are interested please send me a message.**

**Summary: **Draco is the leader of a werewolf pack. His pack gets a new addition: a young boy with big green eyes called Harry. As the alpha wolf Draco has to perform a special ritual to initiate Harry. And so Draco takes care of Harry.

**Warnings: **This contains a sex scene between two males. Don't like, don't read. Underage (Harry is 16, Draco 20), knotting, Oral sex, anal sex, rimming, fingering,

**Disclaimer: ****I am not J. K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter. And I don't make profit with this fanfiction. **

**The New Werewolf**

Draco Malfoy stood on a hill looking down at the little village, where he lived with his pack. Draco's pack contained more than one hundred werewolves and he took pride in the fact that he knew every single one of them. His, even in human form, heightened senses picked up an unfamiliar scent. Fearing a threat for his pack, he followed the scent down into the village. The scent led him to the small green area right on the central square of the village. That worried Draco. Most of his wolves were out hunting or visiting non-werewolf family members. It would have been easy for an intruder to hide here to attack later. The pack leader sniffed. He could smell blood, but wasn't sure how old it was. He sneaked closer, when he suddenly heard a rustling. A part of the tension in his body left, when a young boy, barely sixteen, stumbled out of the bushed. He was dirty and had leaves and branches in his black hair and blood on his torn clothes. Some of it looked fresh and some blood was old and dried. The boy lifted his head and Draco could see his big, bright emerald green eyes. He was mesmerized. He never saw eyes like that. The boy croaked:

»Help. «

Then he fainted. Draco picked the lifeless body carefully up and carried him quickly to a hut nearby. The head belonged to Neville Longbottom. He was the healer of the village, a herbology expert and Draco's friend.

»What happened? «

»I don't know. He fainted in the middle of the square. «

»Who is he? «

»I have no idea. «

»He looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks. «

Draco nodded.

»He smells like freshly turned werewolf, not belonging to a pack. «

After Neville examined the boy, he said:

»The boy has a lot of cuts and bruises, but no internal damage. It looks like he traveled through the woods for a long time. «

»Do you need help? «

Neville nodded. It wasn't unusual that Draco helped him treating people. He was a very possessive and responsible pack leader and extremely overprotective, even for a werewolf. Draco was even more interested since the boy had no pack. And Neville was sure that he would offer the strange boy a place in his pack. Without a pack a werewolf was weaker and more vulnerable. The two men undressed the boy and washed him gently, so they could see the wounds better.

»It is not as bad as it seemed. «, Neville murmured.

He applied a special healing paste to the cuts and bruises. It accelerated the healing process. After his first full moon, the boy would get the fast healing of a werewolf, but right now he would heal like a human without the healing paste. When the wounds were healed, Draco washed the boy again. He washed the remaining dirt, sweat and the remains of the healing paste with slow and relaxing motions away, until he was completely clean. When Neville had to hurry off to an emergency, Draco sat down next to the boy. After some time, he stirred. Draco hurried to his side. The boy panicked at first, but when Draco slid his hand soothingly through his pitch black hair and the boy calmed down. A lot of Alpha wolves possessed the power to sooth other wolves. Draco enjoyed the feeling of the other boy's hair. It was surprisingly soft.

»What's your name? «, Draco asked gently.

»Harry. «, the boy murmured.

»Where am I? «, he added quietly.

»You are in our healing hut. Our village is called Wolfbridge. You gave me quite a fright when you stumbled into our village. «

»I am sorry. I won't bother you again. I will leave. I- «

»Stop, Harry. You don't bother me. Are you hungry? «

Harry nodded hesitantly. Draco smiled and got him a plate loaded with different kind of foods.

»Eat up. «

Harry took a few small bites and looked hesitantly at Draco, who smiled to encourage him. Every time Harry stopped eating, the blonde persuaded him to eat more. When Draco was finally satisfied he put Harry's plate away and got him some clean clothes.

»Thank you. «, Harry said softly.

Draco turned around while Harry got dressed. Then he faced Harry again, looking serious. Harry swallowed nervously fearing something bad. He was shocked when Draco said:

»I want to offer you a place in my pack. «

»R-Really? «

The blonde nodded.

»W-Why? «

»Because I like you. And I know you need a pack. A place where you are safe and loved. «

Draco didn't know Harry, but he loved his intoxicating smell and he was completely mesmerized by his eyes. Harry thought about his offer for some time. He was unsure, but went with his gut.

»Yes. «

Over the next two and a half weeks, Harry learned everything about the pack and the life as a werewolf. Draco proved himself to be a great teacher and Harry came slowly out of his shell. More and more everyday.

»Draco? What do I have to do? How can I help? There is surely some place to work for me. «

The pack leader smiled fondly.

»Don't worry about that. We will find something for you. But now we'll concentrate on putting some meat on your bones. «

Harry blushed.

»Uh- can I ask you something? «

»Of course. What's wrong, Harry? «

»Neville mentioned some kind of initiation? «

Draco cursed inwardly.

»I didn't want to tell you, to be honest, but… In two days, shortly before the full moon rises, I will present you formally to the pack. There is just one problem. When werewolves turn, their more animalistic side gets stronger. The problem is we recognize our pack member by scent. You don't smell like our pack…yet. I have good control over my wolf form, so I wanted to protect you during the full moon. Because the only way for you to take my scent is when I make love to you. «

»We-what? Why? «

»As I said you take our scent. Additionally, it will strengthen the trust between us. It is a werewolf tradition. There are other smaller reasons for that, but those are more important ones. «

Harry looked unsure and afraid.

»Hey, if you don't want it we can delay it for as long as you want. «

The black haired male looked at Draco eyes shining with bravery.

»No. I want to do it. It's just- I've never had sex before. «

Draco cupped the cheek of the younger guy and brushed his lips over Harry's.

»Don't worry. I'll take care of you. «

~Later that day~

Harry felt happy. He had finally people who cared about him. The pack welcomed him and everyone was so nice to him. For the first time in his life he felt special. His heart beat fast when he went to Draco's hut. He liked Draco and Harry trusted him for some reason. But he wasn't sure how he felt about having sex with him. And truth to be told, he was frightened.

When he reached Draco's hut, he knocked lightly. Draco opened the door and smiled adoringly at Harry. The blonde took his hand and led him into the hut. It was a small hut containing only a small oven and a bunch of furs on the floor. They sat down in front of the fire. Draco cupped Harry's face gently, almost lovingly.

»Are you sure you want this? «

Harry nodded staring into Draco's eyes. He never saw eyes like his: they were so intense, looking like pools of pure and liquid silver. Draco smiled and kissed him softly. Harry's body tingled and he enjoyed the feeling of warm lips pressed against his. They broke apart after a few minutes. Both Draco and Harry looked slightly dazed. When they kissed again, Draco's tongue ran over the other boy's plump lips begging for entrance. Additionally, Draco's warm hands sneaked under Harry's shirt running over the flat stomach. The younger boy let out a small gasp and Draco used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth. The alpha wolf pushed Harry gently back never breaking the kiss. He continued to explore every corner of Harry's mouth.

For some time, they just lay there kissing each other. Harry became more confident and soon Harry and Draco started a sensual battle over dominance, which Draco won eventually. Then Draco slid down Harry's body. He slowly lifted the other boy's shirt and kissed every inch of pale, smooth skin he discovered. Every kiss left a pleasant tingle on Harry's body. This way Draco kissed his way up Harry's body, until he slipped Harry's shirt off. The blonde nipped at Harry's collar bone and then he focused his attention on the pink nubs that stood up from the younger boys white skin.

The alpha wolf kissed, licked and bit gently at Harry's nipples. The black haired guy arched into the touch feeling sparks of pleasure with every flick of Draco's tongue. When Harry shifted slightly, Draco was able to feel something hard and hot pressing against him. Draco smirked. He was glad that Harry felt good. After he was satisfied with the attention the pink nubs got, the blonde pressed a chaste kiss onto Harry's mouth and pulled his shoes, pants and underwear off. Draco nipped at Harry's hip bone and took in the full beauty of Harry's manhood: the object of Draco's desire was one shade darker than the rest of Harry and he was leaking pre-come. It had the right size, in Draco's opinion, not too big and not too small. The blonde kissed the insides of Harry's thighs, caressing the tender flesh and kissing his way to the erect cock, which twitched under Draco's gaze. The blonde slowly licked at Harry's balls teasingly making the young boy moan lowly.

Then he kissed his way up from the base to the head of Harry's erection, where he licked the few drops of pre-come away enjoying a taste that was uniquely Harry. The black haired guy let out a pleasured sound, half-moan and half-sigh, when Draco took the head of his cock into his mouth. Never before he felt something like the hot and wet mouth around his cock. It was almost too much to bear. When Harry looked down he nearly came. Draco looked back at him, his luscious lips wrapped around his cock and his tongue swirling madly around the head of his cock.

Teasingly, he started to bob his head up and down, taking an inch more of Harry into him every time, until Harry's cock was completely engulfed by the blonde's mouth. Draco relaxed his throat and then he swallowed, causing Harry to moan out loud. Draco groaned at the feeling of the other boys hot and throbbing erection in his mouth, sending vibrations through it, which amplified Harry's pleasure. He picked up a slow pace for his bobbing, as if he had all time in the world. Harry moaned and gasped and groaned and writhed, as the pack leader's talented mouth worked on him. After a few minutes, the younger boy stuttered:

»I'm g-gonna c-cum! «

Harry expected Draco to pull off and bring him over the edge with his hands, but instead he bobbed his head faster. Ever coherent thought left Harry's mind and his vision went white as he reached his climax and experienced more pleasure than ever before. Draco swallowed greedily every drop of liquid Harry's cock shot into his mouth. The blonde let go of the spent cock and sat back. His mouth watered with he looked at Harry: ruffled black hair, a flushed face, his bright emerald eyes clouded with bliss and those plump lips slightly parted.

»Draco «, Harry whispered.

The pack leader kissed him, letting him taste himself on Draco's tongue.

»What do you want, love? «

»I- I want to undress you. «

Draco looked surprised for a bit, but then he lay back smiling. Harry pulled slowly and with trembling hands Draco's shirt off. He gasped quietly when he saw lean and strong muscles, directly beneath slightly tanned, smooth and hot skin. Harry let his hands wander over Draco's firm chest and flat stomach. He was fascinated and entranced by the feeling of Draco's torso. Said blonde closed his eyes and let out a pleasured sigh as Harry gave him a light massage. After a few minutes light fingers slipped under the waistband of Draco's pants. He pulled them quickly off followed by his underwear and freed Draco's cock from the constricting fabric. Harry noticed it was longer and thicker than his - a typical Alpha Wolf trait. The younger boy took the hot and throbbing flesh in his hands. HE gave it a few strokes and Draco moaned. When he bent down his head closer to the erection in his hand, Draco stopped him with a hand on his cheek.

»You don't have to, if you don't want. «, the blonde whispered.

»But I want to. «

Draco smiled and let him continue. Harry lapped at the cock a few times. He taste wasn't so bad; he decided and enjoyed Draco's positive reaction. When he clumsily swirled his tongue around Draco's cock, he felt self-conscious at first, but Draco's moans encouraged him. A few minutes later Harry's jaw started to ache, but soon Draco pulled the younger boy off his cock.

»D-Did I do something w-wrong? «, Harry asked with a quivering lip.

Draco kissed him softly.

»No. You were wonderful, love. I don't want to come yet. I want to come inside you. «

»O-Okay. «

»Don't be nervous. I promised you take care of you. Do you remember? «

Harry nodded.

»Good. Now lie on your stomach and relax. «

Harry did as Draco said. The blonde nudged Harry's legs apart and sat down between them. Then he gently grabbed his hips and pulled them up, so that Harry butt stuck into the air. Draco licked his lips at the sight and caressed the round globes. Harry purred as Draco traced thee curve of his butt with a feather like touch. The blonde kissed each butt cheek and spread them. Draco nearly came at the view he got: Harry's entrance, the most intimate place of his body. A rosy and twitching ring of muscles. He couldn't wait to be inside of Harry, but he knew he had to be gentle and he had to prepare him thoroughly. Harry let out a startled gasp, when the oral sex loving pack leader lapped at his entrance. Draco groaned at the musky and natural taste of Harry. He lapped some of the self-lubricant every Omega Wolf produced and that oozed out of Harry. Draco kissed and licked the entrance, feeling intoxicated by Harry's scent and warmth and circled the tongue around that ring of muscles. When Harry was relaxed enough Draco's tongue slipped into the virgin hole. Harry gasped. He never had anything in his butt, but he liked it. Draco thrust his tongue in and out of Harry for a few minutes mapping out his most intimidate area, both inside and outside.

Then he gathered some of Harry's natural lubrication on one finger and eased it into Harry's body. He tensed up because of the strange intrusion, but Draco rubbed his back soothingly and the younger boy soon relaxed and used to the finger in his body. Draco's cock twitched at the thought of being in that tight hole. It burned when another finger slid into his body, but Harry was quickly distracted by the kisses Draco peppered on his back and butt. A third finger a few minutes later, hurt a lot more, but when Draco crooked them, they brushed over a special spot inside of Harry, who cried out in pleasure. Harry met Draco's finger every time, when they slid into him wanting to feel that again, wanting to feel more. Draco watched hungrily as he finger fucked Harry. After a few minutes, he couldn't hold himself back anymore. When he pulled the fingers out of Harry, the boy let out a whine. He was flipped onto his back. Draco spit in his hand and slicked his erection up.

As soon as the tip of Draco's cock breached Harry's entranced, the blonde kissed the younger boy to distract him from the burn. Inch after inch, minute for minute, Draco sheathed himself into Harry's hot and tight body. When he was balls deep, he stopped his movements and waited for Harry. The young boy felt so full. The pain faded soon, especially when Draco started to suck, lick and bite on his neck, leaving several love bites. When Harry wriggled his bum and nodded at Draco, the blonde started to move. He pulled his cock slowly out, moaning as Harry's walls clung to him, before he thrust with a gently, but intense thrust back in and hit Harry's prostate dead on. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's hip and they wrapped their arms around each other as Draco continued rocking his body against Harry's. With every thrust and hit against his sweet spot he felt a fire inside him, as if Draco's cock warmed him from inside. Draco sped up his pace, but he remained gently, not wanting to hurt Harry. Every time Harry and Draco were close, the blonde stopped his movement, stayed still inside Harry and delayed their orgasms.

Harry was a mess. His vision was blurry; the only thing he could see was a pair of silver eyes. His throat felt dry from his moaning and panting. His entire focus was on the hot, hard and pleasuring cock moving in and out of him. But he was brought out of his cock trigged trance when something bigger slipped into him. It burned a little bit, but it was even more pleasuring. The knot confined Draco to rutting movements against Harry, but with every rut the knot pressed against his prostate and set fire to Harry's body. A few ruts later Harry came, crying out Draco's name. The Alpha Wolf continued his movements, prolonging Harry's orgasm as he spilled his seed all over himself and Draco. His inner walls clenched around he cock and knot inside him. With a loud howl, Draco came too. He spurted ropes after ropes of his seed into Harry as the younger boys butt milked him. Draco collapsed on top of Harry still locked inside him. Both men were exhausted and thoroughly shagged. They kissed lazily. Draco shifted them so that he spooned Harry. And soon they fell asleep, sweaty and sticky, but thoroughly satisfied.

**I hope you like it.**

**I am not sure whether to continue or not. What do you think? Do you want me to continue? I have two story ideas based on this Oneshot. One contains Harry/ Draco slash and the other one contains Harry/Draco/more characters. Tell me which version you would prefer or even if you want me to continue!**

**Constructive**** Criticism**** is always welcome.**

**Please review. **


	2. The New Mate

**Thank you for reviewing and giving advice.**

**The New Mate**

**Harry's POV**

I tried to move, I was stopped by two warm, soft and firm arms around my waist. And that confused me even more. When I turned my head, I came face to face with a sleeping Draco. Suddenly, the happenings from last night came back to my mind. I groaned inwardly. I couldn't believe that I lost my virginity to a guy I only knew for a few weeks. I didn't even know if I was into guys or not. In my life I hadn't the opportunity to think about that. I was busy surviving.

But I couldn't deny that I felt some kind of connection to Draco. Now that I thought about last night, I was partly shocked, partly embarrassed, but for some reason I felt warm and fuzzy inside. I didn't understand why though.

A few minutes after I woke up, the blonde next to me groaned and stirred. Instantly, I felt panicked. I was never in this situation before and I didn't know how to act.

''What time is it? ", the other male asked sleepily.

" I-I don't know... "

Draco looked closely at me.

"How do you feel? "

"I don't know..."

I felt irritation at myself, bit something wasn't right. The feeling didn't feel right. It felt like it didn't belong to me.

"Can- Can I ask you something?"

I was hesitant.

"Sure. What's wrong? "

"What was that yesterday when- when you got bigger i-inside m-me? "

"I knotted you. Werewolf males share this particular detail of their anatomy with real wolves. But I don't know why... Normally, this only happens with mates..."

I remembered that Neville told me about mates. Every werewolf has one. A soulmate. A person that completes you. Someone who understands you completely, who loves you unconditionally and forever.

"Are you saying we can't be mates? "

I felt sad and rejected and unworthy. I looked down onto my lap. Draco placed a finger under my skin and lifted my head up.

"Hey don't look so sad. I didn't mean that I wouldn't like to be your mate. In fact, I would be honored. But I can't... Alphas don't have mates. "

"But... Don't you feel this connection? ", I asked feeling insecure.

What if I only imagined the feelings that were similar to mine, but actually didn't belong to me?

"I do. But I shouldn't. It isn't possible. "

"I... What do you suggest we do? "

"I don't know what to do... I think we should consult the pack's elders. "

"Elders? "

"Every wolfpack has a small group of old and wise werewolves, who are advisors for the pack leader. "

"Oh okay..."

"But at first breakfast. "

After said breakfast, Draco led me into the woods. We followed a well-trodden part. We walked for almost an hour, until we reached a clearing with three huts on it. Between the huts was a small fireplace with three people around it.

The first one was an old man with a long white beard and long white hair. He wore colorful robes and crescent-shaped glasses and his nose looked like it was broken, which didn't make sense to me. I mean werewolves had the fast healing ability. His eyes were twinkling. And he was munching on some sweets.

The second person was another man in black robes. He was unnatural pale and he had greasy and long black hair. The man was scowling, while he brewed something in a large cauldron hovering over the fireplace.

The last person was a woman with brunette hair. An aura of sternness was around her. She wrote rectangular glasses and was knitting a quilt.

"Harry, these are our elders. "

They looked up and smiled. Well, two of them. The third still scowled.

I blushed and ducked my head. I felt kind of uncomfortable with their stares.

Draco pointed at the man with the scowl on his face.

"This is Severus Snape. He is a very talented potions master and indispensable to our pack. "

Then he nodded into the direction of the other male.

"This is Albus Dumbledore, one of the last living sorcerers. And a extraordinarily powerful on top of that."

"My dear boy, you always seem to forget to mention my love for sweets. "

Draco chuckled. It was an endearing sound. And it made me happy.

"And finally this is Minerva McGonagall. She is a shifter. "

I frowned.

"What does that mean?"

"I am able to transfigure an object into something else. "

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? That's so awesome! "

She gave me a small smile. I watched them closely trying top figure out what makes them elders.

"If you want to know something, my dear boy, please ask. ", Mr. Dumbledore said.

I blushed.

" I-uh... I just wondered how you became elders. "

"Most are old werewolf's or their mates. There are either 3 or 5 elders in every wolfpack. An old werewolf becomes an elder when the other elders decide to offer him a place in their round. ", Dumbledore explained.

"But people with special abilities are favored...", Snape added.

I took a deep breath.

"None of you smell like a wolf"

Draco looked proud at me.

"Well done pup. It's true. We are not werewolves. Albus and I had werewolf mates. ", McGonagall explained.

"And Severus is my godfather. ", Draco said.

" Oh... Okay. Well, uh- It's nice to meet you. "

"How can we help you? ", Dumbledore asked.

" We uh... I..."

I looked helplessly at Draco.

"Harry is obviously new to the pack. And yesterday I scented him in the usual way. Well... Something unusual happened. "

"Really and what's that? ", Dumbledore asked curiously.

" I knotted him."

Draco said it like it was the most normal thing in the world, while I blushed furiously.

"And now we were wondering... A werewolf usually only knots his mate. But I know for a fact that the Alpha of the pack has no mate. "

The elders looked at each other and I could feel how they communicated silently with each other.

"You know something, don't you? ", I asked.

" Yes, we do. "

"Look, Draco. There is a very important misjudgement about Alphas. It is widely assumed that Alphas don't have mates. But that is not true. "

"WAIT? WHAT? Why didn't you tell me sooner? You knew exactly that I always wanted a mate! "

I looked surprised at the blonde. He seemed to me pretty happy and I thought he wanted to be single.

Snape sighed.

"Draco there is a reason that most people think there are no mates for Alphas. It is dangerous and it causes chaos. "

I frowned

"I thought mates meant- you know- soulmates... I don't see where this might lead to chaos. "

McGonagall looked sadly at me.

"The most important reason for Alphas not having mates is that if another Alpha would challenge Draco in order to win leadership of this pack, it would be a possibility that the foreign Alpha goes after the mate of the old Alpha... "

Draco gasped.

"I don't think a werewolf would use the mate of another werewolf in that way..."

"But it happened in the past... I've seen it..."

"Another reason...", Dumbledore began.

" ... Is that in the past Alphas often abandoned their pack and went on a search for their mate. It's needless to say that the lone wolf died quickly and that the abandoned pack didn't last longer. "

"And the third reason is that we wanted to protect you. It is extremely rare that an Alpha finds its mate. I wanted to spare you the disappointment of not finding him or her. Because that would have hit you harder than thinking you don't have a mate.", Snape concluded.

The last one was actually a sweet reason.

"That means that Harry is my mate? "

"Yes."

"But why do we only fell a very weak connection? "

"You need to acknowledge the bond first. "

Draco looked at me.I shivered at the look in his eyes. His eyes were filled with fire: sadness, wonder, confusion and something that looked like adoration.

"I-I have to think about it..."

The blonde rushed off and I looked confused at the pack elders.

"What is with him?"

McGonagall smiled.

"Come sit down, pup. Do you want something? Tea? Ginger biscuit?"

"I'd like a cup of tea, please. "

After I got the cup, they sat down around me.

"You have to know one thing about Draco. He is lonely. His entire life was circling around being a good Alpha. In fact there were only two things he was 100% sure of: that he wanted to take care of the pack as long as he was able to do so. And the second thing was that he would be always alone. He knew that he had his pack, his friends and us, but he always yearned for a mate. And now that one of the two things he thought to know was proved wrong, he needs some time for his own. "

"Any didn't you tell him then?"

"Because he would have run off to find you. But to wolves that are on their own terrible things happen. "

My knowledge about proper werewolf etiquette in a situation like this was not existent, so I asked:

"What should I do now? "

"Let him think. He needs to digest the new information. He is out of knowledge and that's not usual for knows as much what to do as you do, bit if he does he will come to you. ", Snape said.

" As for today you can stay here, we'd love some company. "

"Draco doesn't visit you very often?"

"He does but he has a lot of other things to do. Another regular visitor is Neville. He is a great conversationalist and a interested listener. But otherwise we don't get much visitors. "

"And I prefer it that way.", Snape murred.

" Oh don't be so grumpy, Severus. ", Dumbledore said good-naturally.

~Time Skip~

A few hours later, Draco came back:

"I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly."

"Don't worry, young man. We had a lot of fun with young Harry here."

Draco looked at me.

"Ready to go back?"

I nodded. After I said goodbye to the elders, we went back to the village.

"Look Harry, I am sorry for leaving you there. I just didn't know what to do. "

"It's okay. I would have reacted the same way, if I had been in your position. "

He ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair.

"No, it is not okay. How could have I not known that you are my mate? What kind of werewolf mate am I? "

I stopped him with a hand on my shoulder. I didn't know where my confidence came from, but it was there. I put a hand on his cheek.

"Draco, it doesn't make you a bad mate. I didn't know it either. "

I tried to look him in the eyes, but he avoided my gaze.

"Draco, is there something else?"

He nodded sadly.

"How much did Neville tell you about mating? "

"Not much."

"Usually before two werewolves complete their mating bond with an intimate relationship, there is a long courting period where the mates get to know each other. It's the most important and most valued part of the main process. "

"We can still do that. We can start during the full moon. Neville told me that the whole pack come together and plays and runs. "

The blonde smiled.

"Yeah, we do, but I'm sure he also mentioned that the first transformation is the worst and that you'll have to spend it alone."

"I-I have to be alone?"

"Well, not alone. I'll be with you. "

~Time Skip ~

"Today, we'll welcome a new addition to our pack. I'm sure many of you already met him and I can say he will be a useful member of the pack. Let's welcome Harry! "

I stood blushing next to Draco as the pack howled and clapped. After the noise subsided, Draco wished his pack a good full moon and led me to a small hut at the corner of the village. Inside he gave me a vial filled with a silvery potion.

"What's that?"

"A potion to make the first shift easier. Severus invented it."

After I swallowed it, I had to gag. It tasted vile.

"Don't worry. It will be worth it. "

I nodded absentmindedly.

Half an hour later, the full moon rose. And my whole body started to burn. An excruciating pain flowed through my veins as my body felt as if it was torn apart. I screamed loudly, but the screams soon turned into howls. I could feel the shift racing through my body: I felt the fur growing all over my body. I felt claws growing where I had fingers. I felt how my teeth grew and sharpened. A few minutes later the shift was completed and I collapsed being totally exhausted. In a corner of my mind I registered that my senses were heightened: I heard the rest of the pack sniffing at each other until they didn't took off and the sound of their running became almost non audible. When I could smell and fell the presence of another werewolf, I growled until my mind registered: _Mate._

I looked up and saw a giant wolf with blonde fur and silver eyes. I felt the urge to get up and run with my mate, but when I started to move my body protested and ached. I fell to the ground again and whined. Draco came over and sniffed at me. Then he curled up against me and pressed his snout into my side. I growled pleased and closed my eyes. A warm, sweet scent flooded my nose, a scent I recognised as Draco's. With a huff, my mind lost consciousness and I fell asleep.

**I hope you like it. This will only have one or two chapters more.**

**Important note: Please participate in a survey about fanfiction and how you use it. The link is in my profile. Please check it out. It won't need much time.**

**Please review.**


	3. The New Ritual

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**This is basically pure smut with a tiny bit plot.**

**Warnings: Gay Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Bestiality, Heat Sex, Anal Sex, Fingering, MPreg, Daddy Kink, mentioned Pregnancy Kink**

**The New Ritual**

**Draco's POV**

After acknowledging the bond Harry and I started the traditional courting. It lasted almost 6 months and it was a great time. I got to spend a lot of time with Harry, I got to know him and our bond grew stronger and stronger. For the first time in my life I felt completely happy.

After the 6 months, Harry told me:

»I'm ready. «

At first I was shocked, but then I felt happy. The first part of the bonding was a simple ceremony called handfasting. It is an ancient ritual performed by a High Priestess (in our case Minerva) when both sun and moon are visible in the sky. The ritual didn't take long, but it was really beautiful.

After the ritual, Harry and I went into our hut.

»What happens next? «

I smirked at him.

»Can't you feel it? «

I pressed my hand against his chest and he gasped.

»Your hand is hot…«

»Yeah, my heat is coming up. And you know what this means? «

He shook his head. I leaned forward and whispered huskily in his ear:

»A whole week of hot and mindless fucking. «

Harry gulped and his breath sped up.

»But isn't the heat painful? Neville mentioned something like that…«

»It's only painful if you have no one to spend it with. «, I murmured distracted.

My hand drew circles on his chest.

»Uh, should-shouldn't we go to…to the celebration? «

»They can celebrate without us. «

I pulled him towards me and kissed him. Soon all our clothes were laying on the floor and Harry was kneeling in front of me. I rubbed the head of my cock over his lips.

»Come on, Harry. Suck me off. «

He started to lap at my cock. I groaned. Harry was still clumsy, but he was really eager. When he started to slide my cock into his mouth, I growled quietly. His hot and wet mouth felt like heaven.

»Uh, Draco? Why do you have claws? «

I shrugged.

»Werewolves shift sometimes during mating. Partially or completely. Now, the more important question is: Why is your mouth not on my cock? «

My mate laughed quietly and got back to work. After some moments, my hips started to thrust shallowly. I could see in Harry's eyes that he liked it and so I thrust faster and harder. Well, as much as I could without choking him.

»Oh, yeah you love that? You love having a cock in your mouth? Using you? «

I was never much of a dirty talker, but I couldn't help myself. To my embarrassment, I didn't last long.

»Your lips look so pretty wrapped around my cock, pet. You are born for sucking my cock. «, I panted harshly.

I groaned loudly.

»I'm gonna cum…«

With that I shot my load into Harry's greedy mouth, moaning and cursing. When Harry stood up, I could see him swallowing and that made me all hot and bothered. Harry's pupils were widened and I could almost see no green in them. Harry's heat hit him as well. I pushed him onto the furs on the floor and eyed his neck. It looked too white, too unmarked and so I solved the problem: I sucked and bit and licked until I made a satisfying mark on my mate. Then I sucked and kissed my way down his pale (and extremely hot) body until my head hovered over his erect cock. He squirmed when my hot breath ghosted over him.

»Please…«

»What do you want? «

»Anything. «

I sat up smirking and flipped him over. Then I grabbed his hips and lifted them. I licked my lips as I saw his perfect bubble butt sticking up into the air. I kneaded the round gloves enjoying the tender flesh under my palms, before I spread them and revealed the pink and twitchy hole. I kissed his butt cheeks before I dragged my tongue up the crack. I licked and lapped at his hole tasting the self-lubrication that oozed out of it. I started to eat him out. And the taste of him on my tongue encouraged me to go even harder.

My tongue opened him up and dove right into him. I fucked him with my tongue as fast and hard as I could, while Harry writhed and begged and pushed his ass back into my face. When his hand slowly crept to his hand, I growled and slapped it away. I wanted him to come from my tongue alone. It was like a primal instinct to do so. Almost as if I had to prove that I could please my mate. And I succeeded:

A few minutes later, my mate groaned out loudly and spilled his seed all over the fur under him. I sat back and took the beautiful sight in front of me: All over his body, Harry was covered in a fine layer of sweat, he was breathing heavily and his whole was opening and closing around something that wasn't there anymore. I smirked.

»Do you want more? «

I expected him to say no, because he was exhausted from his orgasm, but due to the heat he breathed out:

»Yes. «

I smirked again. With a few fingers, I gathered some of his self-lubricant and coated my fingers with it. Then I plunged two fingers into him. Harry keened at the sudden intrusion, but he didn't seem to be in any pain and so I started to finger fuck him immediately. As I watched how his hole swallowed my fingers greedily, I felt hornier than ever before. I added another finger and stretched him as wide as I could.

Inside of my head, I could feel the wolf pace and try to break out. It wanted to take control, it wanted to shift. The wolf wanted to take care of our mate.

»Ugghnnn, Harry I am shifting. «

He froze and I could smell that he was afraid for a moment, before lust clouded his mind.

»Do it. «

With my mate's consent, the wolf took snarling over. I felt the shift all over my body. It didn't hurt, since I was born a werewolf. After I was completely transformed, I looked down and sniffed.

_Mate. _

I sniffed at his body from head to toe. When I reached his buttocks and took a deep breath something stirred deep inside the wolf-me.

_Mate in heat. Needs to be pleased. Breed._

I lapped once at his entrance and my mate gasped. Then I moved and positioned myself over the fragile body of my mate. My belly scraped over his back and a shiver traveled through his body. My tongue rolled over his neck and my hips started thrusting. My growing cock was humping against the curve of his butt, as I tried to find the entrance to my mate's body. After a few failed attempts, I let out a wolfish whine.

My mate's hand crept to my cock and guided it to his entrance. With one hard thrust, I sheathed myself in my mate. As I felt the hot tightness that was my mate around my cock, I let out a victoriously howl.

My forelegs wrapped around my mate's waist to keep him steady as I started to pound into him. I loved it to bury my cock to the hilt in my mate over and over again. After some minutes, Harry's pained whimpers lessened and he started to moan pleasured.

»Yes, please. Fuck me. Breed me. «

I growled quietly and picked up a faster pace. With my werewolf stamina, I was able to pound my mate for almost 40 minutes before I felt the knot growing at the base of my cock. Harry, who managed to delay his release for the last 20 minutes moaned:

»Yes, knot me. Fill me up. «

He gasped as my knot slipped into him. It made my movements limited, but I didn't need to move much anymore. After a few more hard jabs, I howled again as I filled Harry with loads and loads of my semen, which was prevented from leaking out by the knot. As we waited for the knot to go down again, I pressed myself close to my mate pressing him down with my weight. I craved bonding time with my mate now.

Twenty minutes later, my knot was gone and I was back to human shape.

»A few minutes pause. «, Harry panted.

»Sure. Do you want me to clean you up? «

The black-haired boy nodded. And so I licked at him. At first I licked his own come off of him and then my seed mixed with his juices. Our seeds combined on my tongue tasted so intense, so much like _mate _and _pack. _And I got an instant boner. I gave Harry a bruising kiss and let him taste our cum. I let myself drop down next to him, knowing we needed a small break before the next heat waves would hit us.

»I love you. «, I whispered.

»Love you too. «

I couldn't keep my hands off of Harry, but I kept the touch innocent, until Harry could do more. I just massaged his torso gently. After some minutes, Harry turned his head towards me and kissed me passionately.

A few minutes of making out later, Harry blurted out:

»I want to ride you. «

I moaned out loud as I imagined that, while my mate blushed. I turned onto my back.

»Go on then. «

Shaking, Harry got up and hovered over my got, before he slowly sat down on my cock. After I was completely inside of him, he got up again. When only the head was inside him, he bit his lip and slammed himself down. We moaned simultaneously as Harry bounced up and down on my erection.

»Yes, ride me. Ride that thick cock. «

After a few minutes, Harry's legs tired and so I grabbed his hips and lifted him up and slammed him down over and over again. My mate looked so beautiful like this: his face was flushed, his hair was damp and laid flat on his forehead and his whole body was glistening with sweat.

As I got closer and closer to the release, I stilled Harry with my hands on his butt cheeks and started to pound upwards into him, while jacking him off. Soon Harry was coming all over me and as his inner walls tightened deliciously around me, I came groaning too.

~Time Skip~

During the following heat week, I discovered that Harry did not only have a kink for dirty talk, but also a daddy kink.

»Come on, baby boy, get down. Present me your sweet ass. «

My mate went down on all fours. His perfect butt was facing me and I couldn't help but stare. My hand slowly stroked the tender flesh.

»Good boy. «, I murmured.

»You look so good like this. All spread out. So wantonly. «

»Please…«, he whined.

»What do you want me to do, baby boy? «

»Please touch me…«

My fingers were slowly following his spine and I chuckled.

»I'm already touching you. «

He arched his back.

»Please do something. «

I decided that I teased him enough. I lined myself up with his entrance and plunged into him. He was producing so much self-lubrication and he was still a bit loose from earlier rounds that I didn't need to worry about hurting him. As I was completely inside him, I asked:

»How does it feel? «

»Feels so good daddy. So hot and big. Please, daddy. Move. «

I grinned.

»Don't worry. I'll take care of you. «

I covered his body with mine and started to pound into his velvety tightness.

»You're taking it so well. You're made for taking my cock. Do you like it when I fuck you? «

He moaned.

»Yes, I love it. I love your cock. In my ass, in my mouth. I love you, daddy. «

»I love you, too. You are such a good boy. «

After an hour of love making, sometimes sweet and passionate, sometimes hot and needy and dirty, Harry cried out:

»I'm coming! «

I whispered:

»Come for me, baby boy. «

I fucked him harder from behind and kissed him. A few hard thrusts later, we came simultaneously.

I pulled out of him and we laid down snuggling.

~Time Skip~

When we woke up, I could feel that our heat was lessening and I felt almost normal. I took a deep breath and froze. A sweet, flowery scent hit me. I turned to Harry and bury my face into his stomach, where the scent was originated from.

»What's wrong? «

»Can't you smell it? «, I mumbled into his skin.

He sniffed.

»Flowers. «

I growled happily.

»You are pregnant. «

»Really? «

He sounded shocked.

»Yes. You are carrying my pups. That is so hot. «

I looked at him.

»No. Don't use that look on me. I know you are horny, but I am so sore. «

I chuckled and kissed down his abdomen and past his cock to his hole.

»Just a little bit. «, I murmured and started to eat him out.

**This is the last chapter, but I will post a short sequel soon. **

**I hope you like it. Please review. **


	4. Author's Note

**Author's note**

**For those who haven't seen it yet, I uploaded the sequel to The New Werewolf. It's called The New Family. I hope you'll like it.**


End file.
